


Sold

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems Draco had mastered effective marketing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sold

**Author's Note:**

> It seems Draco had mastered effective marketing.

**Title:** Sold  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #45: Advertize  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** It seems Draco had mastered effective marketing.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sold

~

“So what are you saying?” Harry asked.

Seamus shrugged. “I hear Malfoy’s a freak, into bondage and leather and --” he glanced at Hermione, “--weird shit. Be careful.”

Ron smirked. “See? I knew dating the git was a bad idea. Now will you listen to us, Harry?”

“Us?” Hermione said.

“Me, then,” Ron clarified.

Harry mumbled something and walked away.

Minutes later, Ron spotted him chatting amicably with Malfoy. He sighed. “Didn’t Harry hear a word Seamus said?” he asked Hermione, frustrated.

Hermione smiled. “He heard. It seems that, instead of warn Harry off, all that did was advertise Malfoy’s wares."

~


End file.
